fairy_tailfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Arc Edolas
L''''Arc Edolas '''est le 11ème arc de la série et le 10ème du manga. Pendant que la Guilde célébre le retour de Gildarts, elle est aspirée dans un monde parallèle : Edolas. Les seuls à ne pas avoir été aspirés sont: Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Lucy, Gajil et Mistgun. Ces derniers vont essayer de sauver leurs amis qui ont été transfomés en Lacrima. Le combat final sera Natsu, Wendy et Gajeel contre le Droma Anim. Membres Gentils d'Earthland Natsu pleure ou rit?.jpg|Natsu Dragnir Wendy contente pour l'arbre.png|Wendy Marvell ProfesseurHappy.jpg|L'exceed Happy Carla .png|L'exceed Carla Mistgun roi.jpg|Mistgun Faust Lucy.jpg|Lucy Heartfilia Erza arm 78954213.jpg|Erza Scarlett Grey Fulbuster.jpg|Grey Fullbuster Gajeel47.jpg|Gajil Redfox 300px-Team Natsu 8th opening.jpg|Team au complet à Edolas *Natsu Dragnir, mage de feu de Fairy Tail. *Wendy Marvell, mage céleste de Fairy Tail. *Happy, mage Exceed mâle de Fairy Tail. *Carla, mage Exceed femelle de Fairy Tail. *Mistgun, mage de Fairy Tail et prince héritier d'Edolas. *Lucy Heartfilia, mage constellationniste de Fairy Tail. *Erza Scarlet, mage chevalière de Fairy Tail. *Grey Fullbuster, mage de glace de Fairy Tail. *Gajil Redfox, mage d'acier de Fairy Tail. Gentils d'Edolas Droy Edolas.jpg|Droy d'Edolas Edoras Fairy Tail members.jpg|Fairy Tail Edolas Levy d'Edolas.jpg|Reby d'Edolas Macao (Edolas).png|Macao d'Edolas Max (Edolas).png|Max d'Edolas Volen (Edolas).png|Volen d'Edolas Edolas natsu wallpaper 4 by wolfalchemist01-d3hrme8.png|Natsu d'Edolas Nab-Edolas.jpg|Nab d'Edolas Arzak_edo.skyrock.net.png|Arzak et Biska d'Edolas Edolas Shadow Gear.jpg|Shadow Gear d'Edolas Edolas Jet, Droy and Wakaba.PNG|Jett, Droy et Wakaba d'Edolas Edolas Fairy Tail goes into battle.jpg|Mages de Fairy Tail d'Edolas Jett à edolas.png|Jett d'Edolas Kanna edolas.png|Kanna d'Edolas *Lucy Ashley, membre de la Fairy Tail d'Edolas. *Natsu Draguion, membre de Fairy Tail d'Edolas. *Grey Soluge, de la guilde Fairy Tail d'Edolas. *Edo-Wendy, membre de l'Edo-Fairy Tail. *Chagot, reine des Exceeds et mère de Carla. *Lucky, paysan Exceed et père d'Happy. *Mâr, paysanne Exceed et mère d'Happy. *Tout le peuple des Exceeds d'Extalia. *Toute la guilde de Fairy Tail sur Edolas. *Edo-Gajil, journaliste indépendant d'Edolas. *Un marchand clandestin de magie sur Edolas. Anciens antagonistes Erza Knightwalker anime.jpg|Erza Knightwalker 500px-Erza Knightwalker with short hair (Close up).JPG|Erza Knightwalker avec les cheveux courts Scarlet vs. Knightwalker.png|Erza VS Erza Natsu vs Hugues.jpg|Hugues L'armure de Sugar Boy.jpg|Sugar Boy Sugarboy hits wall-1-.jpg|Sugar Boy se fait mal 1000px-Sugarboy taking the key.jpg|Sugar Boy prend la clé 1000px-Sugarboy riding.jpg|Sugar Boy sur une attraction 1000px-Sugarbo27s Personality.jpg|Sugar Boy s'empare du harpon dragon Byro beats Lucy.jpg|Byro en mode pieuvre Byro27s outfit.png|Byro tenant le harpon dragon Taurus vs Byro.jpg|Byro contre Taurus 1000px-Byro approach.jpg|Byro et les commandants Fairy tail cocoa.png|Coco Coco-running-habit.gif|Coco court de partout 1000px-Coco attacked by Faust.jpg|Coco est blessée aux pieds 1000px-Coco.28Anime.jpg|Coco mage athlétique d'Edolas Faust acclamé.jpg|Faust le roi d'Edolas Faust Prisonnier.jpeg|Faust fait prisonnier par Natsu Faust banis.jpg|Faust exilé de la capitale Faust.jpeg|Faust *Erza Knightwalker, commandante d'une division magique d'Edolas. *Hughes, commandant d'une division magique. *Sugar Boy, commandant d'une division magique d'Edolas. *Byro, plus proche conseiller du roi d'Edolas. *Coco, mage athlétique de l'Edo-garde royale. *Faust, ancien roi d'Edolas, banni par son fils. Synopsis Retours à la guilde, disparition de l'auberge Les héros sont de retour après leur combat contre les Oracion Seis, qu'ils ont gagné. Wendy est accueillie à la guilde. Elle se présente comme une Chasseuse de Dragon Céleste, et elle croit d'abord que les autres membres ne la croient pas, avant qu'ils ne commencent à fêter l'arrivée d'un troisième chasseur de dragon en plus de Natsu et de Gajil. Le Chasseur de Dragon d'Acier remarque notamment, que Wendy a un chat, Carla et que Natsu en a un également, Happy. Il ressent alors l'envie d'en avoir un lui aussi comme ses camarades Chasseurs de Dragon. On apprend que Wendy est logée au dortoir pour filles de Fairy Hills, pour 100 000 link=Joyaux de loyer. Carla elle se plaint du bruit que fait la guilde en temps de fête. On aperçoit brièvement Mistgun, à l'étage qui regarde Wendy avant de disparaître. frame|left|Configuration Gildarts Les cloches sonnent à la guilde, et tous les mages se mettent à refaire la fête. Natsu s'exclame que Gildarts est enfin de retour, et Lucy explique qu'elle en a juste entendu parler. Lorsqu'elle demande pourquoi ils se sont tous mis à être heureux à l'entente des cloches, Mirajane lui explique qu'il était parti pour une mission qui était affichée depuis 100 ans. Un haut parleur volant annonce que la ville va passer en configuration Gildarts, et que chaque habitant doit aller à l'endroit prévu. Lucy demande ce qu'est la configuration Gildarts de la ville et Erza lui conseille d'aller voir dehors. Elle découvre alors que la ville bouge, et qu'elle est coupée en deux par une route. frame|Gildarts détruit le mur par inadvertance Gildarts entre dans la guilde et demande à Mirajane où se trouve la guilde de Fairy Tail. Celle ci se présente et lui répond qu'il s'y trouve. Gildarts reconnaît alors la jeune mage et découvre la nouvelle guilde. Makarof demande à Gildarts ce qu'il en est de sa mission et celui-ci se met à rire et lui répond que c'était trop difficile pour lui. La guilde est alors étonnée suite à cette annonce : quelle est la difficulté de la mission ? Gildarts dit vouloir se reposer chez lui. Il annonce à Natsu qu'il a un cadeau à lui offrir et sort en cassant le mur sans s'en rendre compte. thumb|left|Gildarts montre ses blessures Natsu arrive chez Gildarts, très curieux de savoir quel est son cadeau. Gildarts lui demande alors comment ça se passe entre lui et Lisana, mais Natsu lui apprend qu'elle est morte il y a deux ans. Gildarts s'excuse aussitôt et imagine la tristesse qu'a du avoir Mirajane à la mort de sa soeur. Natsu s'apprête à partir, mais Gildarts le retient en lui annonçant qu'il a croisé un dragon lors de sa mission. Il lui montre également les terribles blessures qu'il lui a infligé (Il lui a arraché un bras, une jambe et des organes internes), ce qui montre que ce n'est pas un ami des humains. De plus il précise que le dragon était noir. Natsu est tout de même déterminé à aller au montagnes de Zonia, là où Gildarts a croisé le dragon, il part en courant, et Gildarts demande à Happy de veiller sur lui. On retrouve Natsu et ses compagnons à la guilde, alors qu'il pleut des cordes dehors. Lucy se plaint de la journée ennuyante qu'il est en train de se passer. Wendy de son côté, accompagnée de Carla rencontre Mistgun, qui révèle être le Gerald d'il y a sept ans. Il lui apprend que la ville est en danger et qu'il faut qu'elle s'enfuie. Wendy veut à tout prix sauver ses amis et accourt à l'auberge. frame|Natsu, Wendy Happy et Carla se rendent à Edolas en traversant les traces de l'anima. Cependant, la guilde est aspirée par le ciel avant qu'elle puisse y entrer, ainsi que toute le ville. Wendy se demande pourquoi elle est la seule à ne pas avoir été aspirée, avant d'apercevoir Natsu, qui n'arrive pas à croire que la ville ait réellement disparu. Carla arrive et leur dit que les Chasseurs de Dragons ont été épargnés, ainsi que les membres originaires d'Edolas, que sont Carla et Happy, qui les rejoint un peu plus tard. Carla leur apprend que c'est leur faute si la ville a disparu, et que retourner sur edolas reviendrait à abandonner sa mission. Ils décident alors de se rendre sur Edolas afin de libérer leurs amis, et s'y rendent grâce à la Percée d'Anima. Découverte d'Edolas, un autre monde thumb|left|Guilde Fairy Tail d'Edolas Incapables d'utiliser la magie, ils se retrouvent alors dans une petite cabane à Edolas et y trouvent quelques vêtements, qu'ils enfilent. Natsu aperçoit par la fenêtre la Guilde Fairy Tail. Ils y accourent mais Carla a quelques soupçons, et le groupe se cache alors sous une table, observant ce qui se passe à la guilde. Les comportements de leurs amis est assez étrange : Grey aime Jubia et porte plusieurs couches de vêtements, Wendy est beaucoup plus grande, Kanna ne boit pas d'alcool, Droy et Jett sermonnent Elfman, Nab accomplit plusieurs missions... Ils sont alors surpris par Lucy, qui leur demande ce qu'elle fait là. Elle reconnaît Natsu, semble heureuse de le retrouver et applique ses techniques de torture sur lui. Lisana apparaît au grand étonnement de Natsu et de Happy qui lui sautent dessus, avant d'être interrompus par Lucy. frame|Lucy Ashley sauve Natsu et ses amis ! On annonce l'arrivée de la Chasseuse de Fées imminente. Reby fait de son mieux et téléporte la guilde in extremis. On retrouve alors Erza Knightwalker accompagnée de Sugar Boy. La téléportation terminée, Natsu et Happy expliquent leur histoire à la guilde. Ils décident alors de se rendre à la capitale royale. afin de sauver leurs amis. Mais cela s'avère difficile, étant donné qu'ils ne peuvent pas utiliser la magie. Ils sont sauvés par Lucy Ashley alors qu'ils étaient poursuivis par une grenouille géante. Ils se rendent ensuite à Louen où ils se procurent des armes magies, le Pyroglaive et l'Aérocapsule. Des gardes d'Edolas les retrouvent alors qu'ils sont assis dans un bar en train de décrire à Lucy Ashley la Lucy d'Earthland. Ils réussissent à leur échapper grâce à l'Aérocapsule qui provoque une tornade et emporte Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, Happy et Carla. Lucy Heartfilia se retrouve capturée par les gardes et alors que ses compagnons veulent la sauver, ils s'aperçoivent que celle-ci réussissent à utiliser la magie et à vaincre les gardes. Lucy dit avoir été protégée par Horologium, puis envoyée sur Edolas par Mistgun, qui lui avait fait manger une étrange pilule. thumb|left|Triple Lucy ! Ils vont alors dans un hôtel à Sycca pour y passer la nuit. Natsu taquine les deux Lucy sur leur ressemblance. Lucy va même jusqu'à invoquer Gémini pour qu'il y ait une troisième Lucy. La nuit passée, ils se réveillent et s'aperçoivent que Lucy Ashley a disparu. Elle leur a laissé un mot leur indiquant comment se rendre à la Capitale Royale. Lucy trouve ça un peu lâche et s'enerve contre son alter ego, qui a fui. Gajil de son côté apprend l'existence de son alter ego, un journaliste indépendant qui écrit de nombreux articles contre le royaume. Il finit par le rencontrer dans un bar thumb|Natsu Draguion vient à la rescousse ! Un vaisseau des gardes atterrit à Louen. Une idée serait de voler le vaisseau pour se rendre à la capitale royale, avant que l'extraction de la magie du lacrima ait lieu. Alors Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Carla et Happy se ruent sur les gardes, tentant de récupérer leur vaisseau. Cependant, ils n'y arrivent pas, malgré la magie de Lucy, et se font dominer par les gardes. C'est alors qu'un bolide surgit et effraie les gardes. Le conducteur ordonne à Natsu et ses amis de monter. Il se présente comme Natsu Draguion, l'as des bolides sur Edolas. thumb|left|Edo-Natsu et Natsu Il leur assure qu'ils seront plus rapidement à la capitale qu'avec le vaisseau. Natsu Draguion s'arrête subitement et dit qu'il ne peut pas aller plus loin, question de ressources magiques qui alimentent le bolide. Lucy commence à s'énerver encore une fois, pensant que tous les membres de Fairy Tail d'Edolas sont tous des lâches. Natsu sort son alter-ego du véhicule pour lui demander comment il fait pour ne pas être malade dans les transports. Celui-ci s'avère être un peureux en dehors de son véhicule. Lucy lui demande de dire au moins comment se rendre à la Capitale Royale. Natsu Draguion leur montre que celle-ci se trouve juste au pied de la colline, puis ils se quittent. Enfin à la Capitale Royale, dernières luttes pour sauver leurs amis Natsu et ses amis entrent sans problème dans la Capitale Royale, et s'intéressent à une place où il semble y avoir de l'animation. Ils découvrent un partie du lacrima dans lequel est enfermé leurs amis. Faust les dénigre et veut extraire leur magie pour alimenter Edolas. Les membres de Fairy Tail ne peuvent que retenir leur colère à ce moment là. A l'hôtel ils établissent un plan pour pouvoir libérer leurs amis. Le plan initial vient de Lucy, qui propose d'approcher le roi avec Gémini qui pourrait copier ses pensées et connaître le moyen de libérer leurs amis. Carla établit un plan des souterrains du château, et ils s'y rendent la nuit venue. Ils se font malheureusement capturer par Erza Knightwalker et ses gardes, qui vénèrent les Exceeds et les remercient d'avoir accompli leur mission. Hughes vient apprendre à Wendy et Natsu, dans la même cellule, que ce sont leurs amis Exceeds qui les ont trahi et ont accompli leur mission. Natsu et Wendy ne veulent pas y croire, malgré leur incompréhension. Carla et Happy se réveillent, et Carla se sent profondément trahie. Elle pense que les informations qu'elle a eu à propos du passage souterrain n'était qu'un piège pour les capturer. Nady et Nichiya apparaissent et félicitent Happy et Carla qui ont réussi leur mission avec brio. Happy et Carla suivent Nady et Nichiya et découvrent Extalia, le Royaume des Exceeds. Nichiya et Nady leur apprennent lorsqu'ils arrivent au palais que les humains sont une race inférieure et que les Exceeds les contrôlent. La reine régule la croissance de la population humaine en exécutant certains d'entre eux. Carla apprend à Happy que sa mission initiale était d'assassiner Wendy, la Chasseuse de Dragon et que par conséquent, il en était de même pour Happy et Natsu. Hughes révèle également cette mission à Natsu et Wendy, qui n'arrivent pas à le croire non plus, comme Happy. Mais Carla ne comprend pas pourquoi il est dit qu'ils ont réussi leur mission alors que les Chasseurs de Dragon sont toujours en vie. Nady dit que la réécriture n'a pas très bien fonctionné, et que le projet n'était plus de tuer les humains mais de se servir d'eux pour produire de la magie. Et la nouvelle mission était de guider les Chasseurs de Dragon à Edolas. De leur côtés, les 2 Gajil mettent au point un plan pour libérer les mages de Fairy tail. Gajil suit les conseils de Mistgun et attaque la lacrima avec sa Magie du Chasseur de Dragon. Une lumière surgit alors de la lacrima. Mais il s'avère que la lacrima de la place ne contenait que Grey et Erza. thumb Happy et Carla n'acceptent pas cette réalité et s'y opposent. Happy affirme être un mage de Fairy Tail et non un Exceed. Ils décident alors de s'enfuir et sont poursuivis par la garde royale d'Edolas menée par Ichiya. Ils sont alors considérés comme des anges déchus chez les Exceeds. Ils réussissent à leur échapper et se retrouvent chez Mâr et Lucky, qui les hébergent. thumb|left|Happy et Carla s'envolent Eux pensent également que les humains et les Exceeds sont égaux, et ont perdu leur oeuf suite au projet organisé par la reine pour éliminer les Chasseurs de Dragon. Ils passent un peu de temps en compagnie de Mâr et Lucky, et apprennent à les connaître. C'est un petit séjour qui leur fait énormément de bien. A leur départ, Happy et Carla comprennent qu'il ne faut plus avoir peur et réussissent à utiliser leur magie, partant retrouver leurs amis. Mâr et Lucky de leur côté, sont persuadés que Happy est leur fils, en voyant les ressemblances de traits et de caractère avec eux. thumb|Carla se faisant passer pour la princesse d'Extalia. Du côté des prisonniers, Lucy est emmenée par Erza Knightwalker qui s'apprête à la lâcher de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Lucy tente de la convaincre, pensant qu'elle a le même coeur que son amie Erza Scarlett, mais cela ne suffit. Du côté de Natsu et Wendy, Byro commence à leur extraire leur magie, ce qui semble assez douloureux étant donnés les cris poussés par les deux Chasseurs de Dragons. Lucy est lâchée par Erza du bâtiment mais secourue par Carla. Carla se prétend la princesse d'Extalia, fille de Shagot et Erza s'incline devant elle et les laisse partir. Mais elle est vite informée qu'Happy et Carla sont des "anges déchus" et se sent trahie. Carla, Happy et Lucy partent alors pour tenter de retrouver Natsu et Wendy. Ils sont poursuivis par la Garde Royale d'Extalia qui tentent de rattraper les anges déchus. Entre temps, le Roi Faust a lancé le Code DTE (Destruction Totale des Exceeds), pour transformer tous les Exceeds en lacrima et en faire une source de magie. La Garde d'Extalia menée par Nichiya se confronte alors à la Garde Royale d'Edolas qui les transforme en lacrima. Cela permet à Carla, Happy et Lucy de s'enfuir. thumb|left|Erza contre son alter ego Ils arrivent dans les souterrains et sont interceptés par Erza Knightwalker. Alors qu'elle est sur le point de les avoir, avec son explosion. Grey et Erza font leur apparition. Erza bloque l'attaque de son alter ego et demande aux autres d'aller chercher Wendy et Natsu, qui avaient été capturés. Ils lui obéissent et partent à leur recherche, laissant Erza avec son alter-ego d'Edolas. Un combat qui s'annonce titanesque entre les deux commence alors. Grey explique que c'est Gajil qui les a libérés de la lacrima de la place, et qui leur a donné des Exballs fournies par Mistgun qui leur permettent d'utiliser la magie. Lucy se souvient alors que c'est également la pilule que Mistgun lui a fait avaler. Grey explique que la magie du Chasseur de Dragon est capable de libérer leurs amis et que Gajil est parti chercher le lacrima géant dans la ville.. Happy annonce qu'il sait où se trouve le lacrima géant, et part chercher Gajil pour l'y emmener. Grey, Lucy et Carla trouvent Natsu et Wendy et les libèrent, leur faisant également avaler des Exballs. Natsu, énervé, court au loin et perd de vue se amis. Wendy remercie Grey, Lucy et Carla qui les ont sauvés. thumb|Erza contre Erza ! Natsu revient en courant annonçant que deux Erza sont en train de mener un combat de monstre. Grey, Lucy et Natsu veulent toujours approcher le Roi Faust et explorent donc le château. Wendy décide d'aller à Extalia accompagnée de Carla. Natsu, Lucy et Grey tombent sur un parc d'attraction, E-Land et y trouvent Sugar Boy et Hughes, deux commandants de l'armée royale. Ils décident alors de les affronter. Natsu se jette sur Hughes et pendant ce temps, Sugar Boy ramollit le sol autour de Grey et Lucy avec son épée Rosa Espada. Natsu se retrouve embarqué dans le Grand Huit de l'Enfer et commence à se sentir mal. Grey et Lucy s'enfoncent de plus en plus dans le sol ; Grey réussit à jeter Lucy hors du "sol mouvant" et lui s'en sort grâce au Grappin de Glace. Grey utilise sa Faux de Glace contre Sugar Boy, mais la glace se trouve ramollie au contact de l'épée de celui-ci. Lucy se retrouve auprès de Natsu dans les montagnes russes contrôlées par Hughes, qui leur fait prendre toutes sortes de direction et les fait terminer dans un lac d'eau. Lucy décide d'invoquer Aquarius mais Hughes contrôle absolument tout dans ce parc, même l'eau. thumb|left|Faust brûle les pieds de Coco Pendant ce temps, Byro et Faust discutent et se réjouissent de l'actuelle réussite du plan DTE. Ils projettent d'utiliser le Harpon du Dragon grâce à la magie extraite des Chasseurs des Dragons, afin de le projeter sur l'île du lacrima géant. Celle-ci attrapée, sera tirée et envoyée sur Extalia et l'explosion produira une pluie de magie sur la Capitale Royale. Le Royaume pourra alors bénéficier de magie pendant un très long moment. Mais alors que Faust est sur le point d'utiliser la clé pour activer le Harpon du Dragon, Koko fait irruption et annonce qu'il faut attendre un peu car Panther Lily, un commandant de l'armée royale se trouve sur l'île du lacrima géant. Cependant, Faust lui dit qu'il faut savoir se sacrifier. Koko décide de voler la clé et réussit à s'enfuir, malgré les blessures que lui inflige Faust pour tenter de l'arrêter. thumb|Lily vs Gajil Panther Lily lui fait face à Gajil sur l'île du lacrima. En effet Happy l'a retrouvé et l'y a emmenée. Cependant, Panther Lily apparaît et empêche Gajil de libérer ses amis. Commence alors un combat entre Panther Lily, qui s'avère être un Exceed, et le Chasseur de Dragon d'Acier. Le combat est assez équilibré, Panther Lily utilisant Buster Ma'am, une épée faisant quatre fois sa taille. Voyant la puissance de l'Exceed auquel il fait face, Gajil décide de faire de celui-ci son chat, une fois qu'il l'aura vaincu. thumb|left|L'Académie des monstres ! Natsu et Lucy se retrouvent alors à l'Académie des Monstres où ils sont retrouvés par Hughes. Il contrôle les monstres et attaque les deux mages de Fairy Tail. Lucy s'enfuit, d'abord poursuivie par des monstres, ensuite rappelés pour aider Hughes en difficluté face à Natsu. Natsu se débarrasse sans grand problème des pourtant puissants monstres de l'Académie des Monstres. Lucy de son côté heutre Koko, qui s'enfuyait pour avec la clé du Harpon du Dragon, poursuivie par Byro. Byro réclame la clé, et Lucy, pensant qu'il veut les siennes, décide de combattre Byro. Elle invoque Taurus qui se fait facilement vaincre par le Liquide Flamme, puis Virgo, qui porte un coup qui semble fatal à Byro. Koko commence à admirer Lucy qui l'a protégée et pense de plus qu'elle est une princesse, comme Virgo l'appelle ainsi. Elle commence alors à penser qu'elle devrait lui confier la clé. Byro réapparaît sous forme de pieuvre géante et capture Koko avec un de ses tentacules. Lucy et Virgo sont envoyées en l'air par un puissant coup de Byro. Virgo confie alors le Fleuve Étoilé à Lucy, afin qu'elle économise ses forces. Lucy se montre très agile et se balade sur les tentacules de Byro, en se balançant à l'aide de son fouet, extensible. Les tentacules de Byro se retrouvent emmêlés et Lucy fait tomber Byro sur le bâtiment de l'Académie des Monstres. Au même moment, Natsu vainc Hughes avec un puissant coup de poing de feu, qui affecte aussi Byro. Koko, en voyant les mages de Fairy Tail se battre, décide de leur confier la clé. Mais alors que Natsu allait la prendre, Sugar Boy surgit et l'arrache des mains de Koko. Il est immédiatement poursuivi par Grey, en moto magique. Il réussit à arrêter la course de Sugar Boy et un bras de fer a lieu entre eux, tous deux tenant la clé. Grey veut la détruire, mais Sugar Boy essaie de le convaincre qu'ils pourraient l'utiliser eux aussi, par exemple en projetant le Harpon du Dragon sur le lacrima géant, ce qui libérerait ses amis. Mais Grey décide de détruire la clé, puis se débarrasse facilement de Sugar Boy. Il se montre capable de reproduire l'aspect de la clé détruite avec se Magie de Modélisation de la Glace. thumb|Erza prend Faust en otage Le combat entre les deux Erza continue et prend fin. Erza Knightwalker retrouve Natsu et Grey auprès de Sugar Boy terrassés. Ils sont menés comme prisonniers auprès du Roi Faust, qui demande à Erza si elle a récupéré la clé. Elle ordonne alors à Grey d'en fabriquer une, qui s'exécute. Mais Erza Knightwalker se révèle être Erza Scarlett et prend Faust en otage, ordonnant aux gardes présents de diriger le harpon du Dragon vers le lacrima. Mais Erza Knightwalker fait irruption et attaque Erza Scarlett. Faust, de nouveau libre fait corriger le viseur du tir du Harpon du Dragon vers l'île. Erza, Natsu et Grey sont sauvés par Lucy et Koko, accompagnées de son Legyon, Legyonet. Ils se dirigent vers le lacrima géant afin de tenter de l'arrêter. Gajil et Happy se désolent du plan du Roi Faust, que leur apprend Panther Lily. Mais le Lacrima commence à entrer en collision avec Extalia, malgré que Gajil, Erza, Grey, Lucy, Koko, Happy et Natsu, accompagnés de Legyonet tentent de l'arrêter. thumb|left Du côté d'Extalia, Wendy et Carla y sont allés pour prévenir les Exceeds du danger humain. Mais les Exceeds ne les croient pas et se mettent à les persécuter, affirmant que la reine peut les sauver. Mais les anciens avouent que les pouvoirs n'étaient qu'un mensonge pour éviter que les humains ne persécutent les Exceeds. Mais Carla en veut toujours à la reine, qui lui a implanté des souvenirs avant même sa naissance. Mais ces explications attendront et tous les Exceeds se ruent vers le lacrima pour essayer de sauver leur île. A l'aide de tous leurs efforts, ils réussissent finalement à sauver Extalia. Le lacrima géant disparaît alors et Mistgun fait son apparition, annonçant qu'il l'a envoyé sur Earthland et que tout est bel et bien terminé. thumb|Le Droma Anim, ou Chevalier Dragon Mais Erza Knightwalker surgit à ce moment là et attaque Lily, qui se retrouve grièvement blessé. De plus, le Droma Anim, contrôlé par Faust, fait son apparition et réussit à vaincre Mistgun. Une nouvelle chasse aux Exceeds commence, avec la garde royale d'Edolas qui tente de les transformer en lacrima. Les trois Chasseurs de Dragon décident alors de l'affronter. Le combat commence à l'avantage des Chasseurs de Dragons : Natsu et Gajil, soutenus par les sorts de Wendy, réussissent à infliger des dégâts au Chevalier Dragon. Mais le Droma Anim commence à aspirer la magie de l'air ambiant et devient plus puissant. Le combat tourne alors à l'avantage de Faust, sans que les Chasseurs de Dragon n'abandonnent pour autant. Du côté des autres, Legyonet est touché, les mages et Koko tombent alors, et leur chute est ralentie par Happy et Carla. Un nouveau combat entre Erza Scarlett et Erza Knightwalker commence et fait rage. Grey, Lucy, Happy, Koko et Carla sont encerclés par l'armée royale d'Edolas. Le combat commence mais ils sont vite surmenés par le grand nombre de gardes. Alors que tout était perdu, la Fairy Tail d'Edolas fait son apparition et combat contre l'armée royale aux côtés de ses alliés. thumb|left|Combat à mains nues. Le combat entre les deux Erza a lieu sur une île flottante. Les forces des deux mages sont à peu près égales, et provoquent de grands dégâts sur l'île, faisant penser à un combat entre mages sacrés. Pour en finir, elles décident toutes les deux de jouer leur dernière carte : Erza Knightwalker utilise sa forme ultime de la Lance des Dix Commandement, Ravelt, alors qu'Erza revêt son Armure des Fées. Le choc entre les deux détruit presque totalement l'île, qui perd sa capacité de voler. Le combat se termine à mains nues, où Erza Scarlett réussit à convaincre son alter-ego que la magie éternelle n'est pas plus importante que la vie de ses compagnons. L'île finit alors par s'écraser et le combat se termine par un match nul. frame|La [[Corne du Dragon !]] Pendant ce temps, le combat entre Faust et les Chasseurs de Dragon continue. Ils ont beau tenter tout ce qu'ils peuvent, Faust réussit toujours à les surclasser avec le Chevalier Dragon. Ils décident d'utiliser leurs trois Hurlement du Dragon à la fois, mais Faust réussit à l'esquiver en faisant sauter le Droma Anim. Ils ne reste alors quasiment plus d'espoir pour les Chasseurs de Dragon. Mais ils se relèvent et décident d'allier leur force. Ils lancent alors une combinaison unique : La Corne du Dragon et terrassent le Chevalier Dragon. Mistgun de son côté, a décidé d'éradiquer la magie d'Edolas. Il inverse alors l'anima, qui aspire donc la magie d'Edolas et l'envoie sur Earthland. Les habitants d'Edolas commencent alors à paniquer, craignant la perte définitive de magie, qu'ils associent à la fin du monde. Mistgun dit que pour sauver le monde, il y a besoin d'un héros. Il pense que Panther Lily doit jouer ce rôle en tuant Mistgun, qui a éradiqué la magie d'Edolas. Panther Lily refuse totalement. Mistgun et Lily sont avertis d'une catastrophe en ville, des démons terrorisent la population. thumb|Mistgun roi d'Edolas Natsu, qui se dit Dragnir, prétend avoir capturé le roi et enlevé à Edolas sa magie. Mistgun l'affronte et le vainc, faisant de lui un héros. Puis, tous les corps contenant de la magie sont envoyés sur Earthland comme les Exceeds et mages de Fairy Tail (sauf Mistgun). Mistgun devient alors le nouveau dirigeant d'Edolas. Il rassure les habitants en disant que puisque lui a réussi à vaincre les démons sans magie, les humains sont capables de survivre sans également. Retour à Earthland ! thumb|left|De retour à Earthland De retour à Earthland, la Reine Chagot s'explique avec Carla. Les anciens expliquent que la reine a eu une vision il y a six ans, dans laquelle elle voyait la destruction d'Extalia. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle a décidé de sauver les œufs en les envoyant sur Earthland, faisant passer ça pour une mission contre les Chasseurs de Dragon. Il n'y avait en fait aucune mission, mais il s'avère que Carla possède les mêmes pouvoirs que la reine et a mélangé rêves et visions du futur. Les Exceeds s'en vont alors vivre dans un coin tranquille. thumb|Une famille réunie ! Lily, lui fait son apparition avec Lisana. Celle-ci avait en fait été absorbée par l'anima et n'avait donc pas été tuée lors de la mission il y a deux ans. Toute la guilde se réjouit du retour de Lisana, particulièrement son frère et sa sœur, Elfman et Mirajane. Navigation Catégorie:Arcs